1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to routing transactions in an integrated circuit and arbitrating between the transactions.
2. Background to the Invention
A transaction routing device, such as an interconnect, may be provided in an integrated circuit for routing transactions across the circuit. The transactions may for example comprise read transactions or write transactions. A master device may issue a transaction to the interconnect and the interconnect may route the transaction to a target slave device. When multiple transactions are to be routed to the same destination device, the interconnect may arbitrate between the candidate transactions using attribute values associated with the transaction. However, the arbitration may affect signal timings within the interconnect, and efforts to ensure that the arbitration meets timing requirements can lead to slower performance (if the clock frequency is reduced) or increased power consumption (if the operating voltage is increased). The present technique seeks to provide an improved technique for implementing arbitration in a transaction routing device.